


I’ve Sent For You

by NUMBER1ANGIRL



Category: The Seven Realms Series - Cinda Williams Chima
Genre: F/M, Han is an idiot, Missing Scene, Raisa and cat being besties as we deserve, and so does raisa, but I love him, han is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NUMBER1ANGIRL/pseuds/NUMBER1ANGIRL
Summary: Set in between when Raisa pulled Han out of the flood, and when they finally talk again.***“I’m done sending other people. If he isn’t going to come here, I’m just going to have to go to him.”“Your majesty!” Magret exclaims. “Are you crazy?”“Probably.” She answers honestly.Cat shrugs. “You can’t argue with that.”
Relationships: Han Alister/Raisa ana'Marianna, Raisa ana’Marianna & Cat Tyburn
Kudos: 2





	I’ve Sent For You

**Author's Note:**

> Had this thought for a while. Wrote it in, like, two hours, so be nice 🥺

After he had come back from the dead, nearly been burnt alive, and almost drowned to death, Han Alister had been sent to the hospital wing under Lord Vega’s care. It wasn’t a situation that  anyone  involved enjoyed, but with Willo Watersong still caring for her people and recently destroyed camp, Vega was the only person qualified to handle healing the high wizard. 

Raisa was by his side as much as she could be. She was the queen, and they were still being invaded by Arden, even if they were currently on the winning side. 

But it didn’t stop her from sitting at his bedside, and waiting for him to wake up. They had a lot to talk about, even if she was still enjoying the novelty of watching his chest rise and fall. 

Three days after Han’s reappearance, Raisa found herself in a meeting. Well, if you could call spending time with her father, a meeting. 

“So...” She found herself saying, playing with her fingers. “You were working with the wizard council?” It was supposed to be a statement, but it felt so absurd to say out loud, it came out as a question. 

Averil purses his lips together. “Yes.” He said no more. 

“Why?”

He closes his eyes. “Hunts Alone forced us to work together. He held something over our heads...”

“What?” She found herself asking, maybe far too quickly. Her voice almost squeaked in a manner that was certainly not fit for a queen.

“Have you ever heard of the armory of the gifted kings?” 

The breath caught in her chest. He did it? He really did it? That was just one more question added on to her list. Yet another reason why she was counting down the minutes until he woke up again. 

Averil shrugs. “It doesn’t matter...”

“Of course it does.” Raisa inputs. “We would not be winning if it weren’t for the collaboration between you and the gifted.”

“Yes, well... perhaps there will be more of that in the future...” he didn’t sound particularly enthusiastic about that. 

Raisa only smiles at him in response. 

Her father dropped her back to her rooms, and she waved him off before walking inside. She was not expecting what she found waiting for her. 

Cat was glaring, her arms crossed over her chest. Fire Dancer stood sheepishly off to the side, giving Cat an apologetic look. 

“Dancer!” Raisa exclaims in surprise. “What are you doing here?” It obviously wasn’t for a good reason, if the way Cat was almost looking murderous was anything to go by. 

The boy sends a glance at Cat, probably in need of help. She gives him a look that says, ‘You’re in your own’. 

Dancer shuffles his feet. “As your representative on the wizard council, it is my duty to tell you that the council has moved with your troops to help weed out the Southerners. 

Raisa blinks. That certainly didn’t  sound  bad, but there was something that he wasn’t saying. “Who... who condoned this?”

“The high wizard.” He answers. 

The silence that followed was thick, settling like syrup over the group. “What?” Was all she could find to say. “He’s been in the hospital in.”

Once again, Dancer looked to Cat for help. Once more, she denied him. 

“He woke up early this morning, and called a council meeting. It was a unanimous vote to move along. I stayed behind to inform you if this decision.” 

He waits, probably to see if Raisa would say anything. She doesn’t, just stares ahead, not really seeing anything. 

When Dancer leaves, Raisa takes a seat at her desk. 

“Your majesty?” Cat asks. “Would you like me to beat Lord Alister for you?”

“No.” She says, pulling out a scroll. “But it would be much appreciated if you could fetch a messenger for me.”

When Cat left, the only sound in the room was the scratch of Raisa’s quill on the paper, as her mind raced to figure out why he would go without saying anything. 

***

Raisa groans, running her hand down her face. Three. She had sent three messengers to fetch Han Alister, and he had evaded each of them. 

Two of them had come back saying he was busy. One more had showed up with fear and his eyes and trembling hands as he stammered out some excuse that she was only half listening to. 

Raisa glared down at the paper just returned to her, folding and refolding it over and over again. 

“Are you sure it’s worth it, your majesty?” Magret sighed, obviously annoyed by the sound of the constant patter of Raisa’s feet on the floor. 

Cat had raised an eyebrow at the older woman. Raisa was too worked up to figure out if she was agreeing with Magret’s words or not. 

“That’s it,” Raisa gripes out. “It’s time to take drastic measures.”

“Got it!” Cat jumps up. “How many knives should I bring, and how injured is he allowed to be?”

“No!” Raisa waves her off. “I’m done sending other people. If he isn’t going to come here, I’m just going to have to go to him.”

“Your majesty!” Magret exclaims. “Are you crazy?”

“Probably.” She answers honestly. 

Cat shrugs. “You can’t argue with that.”

Should she really be taking a risk this big? Was it really worth going into a war zone just to see Han a little earlier than planned?

But are you sure he’s even going to come back?  The annoying voice in the back of her head that was usually right asks. 

There were too many things she needed to ask him. So many misunderstandings that needed to come to the light. And she still couldn’t forget the last time she saw him. That look of pain in his eyes as Micah dragged her out of that burning building. 

“I need to go.” She says, far more decisively than before. “I need to get my armor out. Inform my guards that we will be traveling.”

She straightens her spine, and broadens her shoulders. “I need to have a discussion with the high wizard.”

“Breaker have mercy on his soul.” Cat whispers as she follows Raisa’s instructions. 


End file.
